Mr. Stewart
Mr. Stewart (スチュワート Suchuwāto?) is a character in the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. He is a human government agent working undercover as a school teacher assigned to watch Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends by the President under the code name "Chalkboard Charlie". As an agent, he owns numerous gadgets, including a green-blue spy car, which can transform into vehicle for water travel. Appearance Stewart is a fairly regular human with neck-long blond hair and wears a blue coat, glasses, a turquoise vest, a white sweater, and dark grey pants. History He taught Christopher Thorndyke and his classmates, including Danny, Frances and Helen. Mister Stewart always looked out for the kids in his class. The kids weren't so sure about Mister Stewart at first until Episode 32, when they started to display a likeness to him. But to his irritation, he was given a new alias and assignment- to pose as a News Director and investigate Project Shadow -in the episode immediately following. In the Chaos Emerald Tournament, Mister Stewart was no match for Sam Speed, but Sam started before they rang the starting bell, causing Stewart to win the battle by default. In the finals, Scarlet Garcia recognized him as the News Director she helped during the Sonic Adventure 2 adaptation, so he forfeited his match with Lucky saying "My cover has been BLOWN!" Personality Stewart is not without sentimental emotions, as he does care for Chris too. In Episode 4, Chris had fallen and Mr. Stewart turned his car into a mattress and was about to save him, until Sonic came into the rescue to save him. Stewart also comes over to Chris's house for dinner, though that was probably more for the sake of gathering information for the government concerning whether or not Sonic and his friends really were living at Thorndyke Manor. It is interesting to note that there is no real reason to believe that Stewart is even his real name, as evidenced by Scarlet Garcia's comment at the end of Season 2; "I still haven't figured out who you really are." Powers and abilities Mister Stewart is skilled at hand-to-hand combat, being able to defeat several trained human agents single-handed. He is also good at basketball; he says he was an alternate on the practice squad back when he was in College. However in the Japanese version, he just states that he was good at the sport back in the day. Trivia * Mister Stewart is a fan of Chris' mother, Lindsey Thorndyke. * Mister Stewarts's English voice actor, Andrew Rannells, also voices Decoe in the English dub. * Mister Stewart apparently has a crush on reporter Scarlet Garcia. Gallery Concept artwork Xconcept28.jpg Xconcept31.jpg Screenshots Ep4 Principal Stewart.png Ep4 Principal Stewart 2.png Ep4 Stewart 2.png StewartAndPrincipal.PNG MrStewartSleepy.PNG Ep6 Stewart 1.png SONIC X Ep6 - Techno Teacher 518485.jpg SONIC X Ep6 - Techno Teacher 493960.jpg SONIC X Ep6 - Techno Teacher 362362.jpg Ep7 Stewart spying.png Ep7 Stewart going to party.png Ep7 Stewart painting.png Ep7 Stewart holding device.png Ep7 Stewart leaving.png Ep11 Stewart and Chris.png Ep11 Stewart.png Ep11 Stewart noticing red emerald.png Ep15 Stewart saves the day.png Ep15 Stewart saves the day 2.png Ep15 Stewart and Sam.png Ep15 Stewart.png Ep15 Samuel gets Stewart in car.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Adults